Frosted Secrets
by Faikitty
Summary: Sometimes dreams tell us more about the future than we wish to know, or wish to believe. Hitsugaya/Hinamori.
1. Chapter 1

Yay, first official fanfiction on here~! :)

So, this is Frosted Secrets. 'twas my first fanfiction eva. So while it's obviously still in my style of writing, it's not the best fanfiction I've ever written. I'll upload the others soon, I promise~!

Um, since this is my first fanfiction uploaded on here, please take pity on me if I mess it up somehow. ^_^' I'll try my hardest~!

Okay, enough chit-chat. I'mma run off to bed since it's so late here, and you can hopefully read this~! (wow, I really abuse that poor squiggly...)

Enjoy!

* * *

"No, Momo! Don't you dare die on me!"

Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya pressed furiously on the stomach of a young girl. Her black hair was strewn over her face, which was coated with blood. Her dark eyes showed no recognition of the boy bending over her, and her mouth hung open in a silent scream, blood streaming from the corners. Had there been any strength left in her broken body, one could have seen the desperation that filled her fuzzy brain, for she was dying. Clothes lying in shreds, the gaping wounds were painfully visible on her pale flesh.

Captain Hitsugaya peered into her face and search for some sign of life as her breathing grew fainter and fainter.

"You can't die on me, Hinamori," he growled. "I won't let you!" Yet even as he spoke the words, the last trace of life faded as she breathed her last, and her eyes closed forever.

-X-

Toshiro jerked out of bed, sweat rolling down his face. After looking wildly around the room, he forced his pounding heart to relax.

"Just a dream," he sighed before collapsing back again. He closed his bright turquoise eyes and went back over the dream. He could only recall fighting something, maybe someONE, and Momo dying, killed by that someone.

"Could it be...a warning?" he wondered aloud. "No, that's idiotic. I'm probably just still concerned about Momo from when Aizen tried to kill her." But still, he wasn't fully convinced. He wasn't given any more time for speculation however, as Rangiku burst into the room, uncharacteristically energetic for this early. The tall, orange-haired lieutenant was normally still asleep with a hangover at this time.

"Good morning, Captain!" she greeted, gathering Toshiro up into a hug and squeezing him tight.

"Rangiku-" Toshiro muttered, his voice muffled since his face was smooshed up against her rather large breasts. "Let go!"

"Aw, you're no fun," Rangiku said, pouting. She obliged, setting down her captain. He kept his eyes closed in an attempt to keep from losing his temper with her.

"Why-?" he began before being interrupted by a certain red-haired someone.

"Oy, Rangiku! You coming?" asked Renji, coming through the door and leaning against the wall. "We gotta see Head Captain Yamamoto, and I need to check back in with Captain Kuchiki. He'll have my neck if I'm late," he continued, flinching slightly at the thought.

"Right, coming!" Rangiku replied. She started toward the door, but Toshiro stopped her.

"What's going on?" he asked, suspicious. Renji jumped slightly and straightened up.

"Oh, good morning, Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't see you there!" he said, grinning awkwardly.

"You didn't see me? This is _my_ room," Toshiro glared. He looked back and forth from Rangiku to Renji, who both had very fake-looking smiles plastered on their faces. "Explain. Now."

Rangiku and Renji exchanged glances. "Nothing's wrong! It's just such a beautiful day!" Rangiku assured him. She forced him outside and down the hall.

Toshiro cleared his throat. "Rangiku, do you mind if I change first?" he asked sarcastically, looking down.

"Of course! You go right ahead!" she said, pushing him back into the room with a final wave.

Toshiro blinked, and then changed into his captain's uniform before hurrying out.

_Wonder what that was about?_ he thought as he ran to catch up with the two lieutenants. _They were both far too peppy. They're not very good at acting, whatever they're hiding._

He found them talking in hushed voices. They pulled apart uncomfortably when he approached.

"So Captain, are you ready?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro stared at her. "Ready for what?"

"Here!" Renji started tossing watermelons at the captain, who caught them. Soon his arms were full of the green fruit.

"Watermelon?" Toshiro asked, puzzled. He looked at Rangiku and Renji. "Care to explain?"

Rangiku smiled at him. "We just heard about how much you like watermelon! Can't a lieutenant do something nice for her captain once in a while?" she asked plaintively.

"You've never done anything before. And while it's true that I do like watermelon, I prefer you keep these," he said, dumping the fruit at Renji's feet with a glare. "And who told you I like watermelons in the first place? Was it Momo?"

Toshiro's keen eyes didn't miss the brief flash of panic on their faces.

"Where is she, anyway? I haven't seen her around this morning," he said carefully.

Rangiku was the first to answer. "Oh, well, she's off on a mission, of course!" she said hurriedly.

"A mission? Where to?" he pressed further.

"There was a hollow sighting somewhere nearby," Renji replied. "She was sent off to deal with it. I'm sure she'll be back before long." Toshiro's brows knitted together in suspicion, but he allowed Renji's answer to go unquestioned.

-X-

_Later that day..._

Hinamori still hadn't returned, and Captain Hitsugaya was growing more agitated by the minute. He paced back and forth, his mind racing. The whole Soul Society had been treating him oddly all day, and everyone gave the same answer Rangiku had given him; She's on a mission, of course. Where else would she be? She'll be back soon. No one had allowed him to get any work done at all today. He couldn't so much as go for a walk without someone practically attacking him with rainbows...and watermelon. He assumed they had probably meant to put him in a good mood (not to mention hide something), but they had just ended up making him angrier than before.

"Where is she?" he wondered. "They said she'd be back hours ago! Where could she be?" He kneaded his temples in frustration. "It's probably just that my dream spooked me. I'm sure she's on her way right now." Then he sighed, opening his eyes. "And I say Rangiku and Renji are bad at lying. I can't even convince myself."

Upon hearing footsteps, he opened one eye. "Speak of the devil," he muttered. "Are you two following me?" he asked, glaring.

"Of course not, Captain!" Rangiku replied. Renji cut her off before she could say any more.

"We've received word of another hollow nearby," he told Toshiro.

"Then why do you look concerned? Can't you two take care of a simple hollow yourselves?" Toshiro inquired. Renji shook his head.

"This one's a menos," he said. "And even though we could probably beat it, it would do you a bit of good to get out for awhile. You know, let off some steam." He ignored the indignant fury on Toshiro's face, adding, "It's already been decided. Anyway, Momo will come back whether you're here or not, you know."

Toshiro lowered his eyes, and then started out the door. He paused, but, unable to get his thoughts together to a coherent sentence, he continued on his way.

"Come on then!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

The two lieutenants looked at him for a moment, sadness plain for anyone to see. Beneath the sadness was an underlying emotion of pity...but pity for what? There was a secret that they were hiding, and Hinamori seemed to be in the center of it.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Whether you did or didn't, leave me a review, letting me know how I did. 3

Oh, and obviously, I'm the same anikiani as the one on deviantART. The same anime obsessed, often more serious than I necessarily sound (meaning I'm only so hyper right now thanks to soda), anime-loving freak. :) So if you happen to know me, message me, 'cause I'm kinda lonely and lost here. T_T

Frosted Secrets is 4 chapters long. I'll upload them Friday night for the next few weeks. I'll try to upload the first chapter of my 07-Ghost fanfiction tomorrow. It depends on how much time I have, since it was just written and isn't typed yet.

HitsuHina is my second favorite pairing in Bleach, my favorite being IchiRuki. There are a lot of Bleach pairings I like though, trust me. ^_^

Well, um, I think that's it. I hope you like my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

This one's a really short chapter. I'm sorry about that. Since it's so short, I'll upload the next chapter now too.

It's only short 'cause I had writer's block while I was trying to write it. -_-'

Anyway, enjoy it and its shortness. After all, Toshiro is short, but we all love him~! XD

Oh, and sorry it's a day late; my internet crashed yesterday.

And disclaimer goes here, as usual.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya slammed onto the ground, rolling, while his zanpakuto was wrenched from his hand from the force of the impact. He made himself rise and retrieve his sword, then charged at the enormous hollow with a yell. Rangiku and Renji had engaged the menos and were attempting to hold it still while Toshiro attacked. However, the captain wasn't fairing too well. The menos was completely unfazed by his half-hearted attacks. It was clear that Toshiro's mind was elsewhere as he was swatted away yet again.

"Captain" yelled Rangiku, putting her weight against the hollow. She and Renji had originally intended to have Toshiro finish it off, but obviously that was not going to happen. He was currently lying on the ground, his zanpakuto several feet away. "What are you doing? Get up!" Upon receiving no response, she looked at Renji, who nodded. Working as a team, the lieutenants managed to defeat the hollow without even using their shikai.

-X-

Toshiro groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He didn't bother grabbing his zanpakuto; he knew Renji and Rangiku had already beaten it.

"Captain, what-?" Rangiku asked, concerned, as she walked over to him. She stopped when Toshiro held up his hand.

"Tell me, where is she? And I want the truth this time," he murmured, his eyes shielded. He needed to know the answer now; where was Hinamori? He'd known from the beginning that she wasn't on some mission, but he'd forced himself to believe the lie. Now that he was so distracted he couldn't even defeat a hollow, he figured it was time for him to learn the truth.

Apparently Rangiku agreed, because she sighed and sat down with a nod. Renji took a seat next to her but refused to meet the inquiring eyes of the captain.

"Fine," Rangiku agreed. "You do deserve to know, I've thought that all along. But we were ordered to keep it a secret. I suppose now that I can't sense even the slightest trace of her spiritual pressure it can't do you any harm. But you won't like it."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and listened as Rangiku began to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's part 3 for you all, seeing as the last chapter was so dang short! Dx

I actually really like this chapter. I know I wrote it a long time ago, but still, I like it. ^_^

Something that I didn't mention before that I probably should...I watch the English dub of Bleach (which is rare for me), so nicknames and titles will all be the English version, and there aren't any honorifics. Although I'm sure you figured that out by now, I thought I should tell you so that you don't think I'm ignorant or something. XD

(insert disclaimer here)

_

* * *

Yesterday..._

Hinamori Momo wandered down the dim corridor, completely absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Momo! Hey, Momo!"

Hinamori jumped slightly at her name and turned around. She smiled upon seeing her close friend Toshiro running up to her, wearing the lopsided grin he reserved only for her. "Hi, Toshiro," she greeted as he caught up to her. "Did you need something?"

Toshiro sighed in exasperation. "What I need is for you to start addressing me properly. It's Captain Hitsugaya now. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he reminded her yet again.

"Alright, _Captain_ Hitsugaya," she said, putting extra emphasis on his precious title.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "But no, I didn't need anything. I just wanted to talk," he said, looking down and scuffling his feet.

"What about?" Momo asked, her face burning slightly.

"Well..." Toshiro began awkwardly. Suddenly his soul pager went off, and he flipped it open with more force than necessary in his annoyance at being interrupted. "Yes, Rangiku?" he snapped. Then his face grew serious. "What? Where?" There was a brief pause in conversation. "Right, I'm on it." He closed the phone and looked back at Momo, who was staring at him questioningly. "A bit of trouble with a hollow," he said in answer to her unspoken inquiry.

Momo nodded. "Be careful, Lil' Shiroh," Momo murmured.

Toshiro started on his way. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Take care of yourself, okay? You were almost killed by Aizen, and you still haven't fully recovered. You should rest, instead of wasting your time being concerned about me," he cautioned.

"Hey! You were almost killed too!" Momo reminded him indignantly.

Toshiro waved off her comment. "Oh, and it's Captain Hitsugaya!" he called back.

Momo laughed. Suddenly remembering, she ran after Toshiro and grabbed his hand to pull him back. He turned around sharply and looked down. Momo followed his gaze, and then broke away, turning red. "Um...what were you going to say earlier?" she asked, staring at her feet uncomfortably.

"Nothing," Toshiro mumbled stiffly before hurrying away. Momo watched him go.

_So now the "Captain" is too good to talk to the likes of me?_ she asked, hurt. _No...I'm sure he was just concerned about the hollow. Or something..._ She began walking again. _I wonder what he wanted to say before..._ she blushed an even deeper shade of red as her mind began unconsciously fantasizing. She halted abruptly. "Stop it!" she ordered herself aloud. "I'm sure he doesn't think of me that way... He probably just considers me a sister... Nothing more..." Her face fell, and she walked on as she began to think about darker, more serious topics.

"Captain Aizen..." she murmured, thoughts climbing out of the corners of her mind where the ex-captain's face always lurked. It wasn't the cruel face she had seen as he nearly stole away her life, but instead was the mask of kindness and gentleness she had known for so long. She still believed it all to be trick; her captain couldn't have betrayed the Soul Society! It wasn't possible! He _must_ have a reason for doing this. She was wise enough not to voice her thoughts, as she knew she'd just be locked up again, but sometimes she even thought he might be on the good side. After all, in war there's no clean line between good and evil, no way to confirm which is right. People will believe what they choose, regardless of the facts in front of them. Momo was torn between admiration for Aizen and loyalty to the Soul Society.

_No sense in making a decision now..._ she thought, sitting down and resting her head. Her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted off to sleep...

-X-

Momo was walking down a white, unknown corridor. She glanced out a window to see a landscape of pale sand and night, with a crescent moon hanging above.

"Where am I?" she wondered, looking around her in puzzlement.

"You're in Hueco Mundo, my dear," said a familiar, calming voice behind her. She spun around and gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Captain Aizen!" she choked. She fought the urge to run to him and embrace him.

"What's wrong, Hinamori?" he asked, smiling, his fatherly tone making Hinamori burn with regret.

"Why?" she fought out. "You betrayed the Soul Society! You tried to kill me!" she cried.

Aizen shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. Momo's body went limp, and she collapsed, weeping.

"You were like a daughter to me," Aizen continued softly. "It pained me to hurt you, but I could think of no other way to keep you from following me. Now I regret that decision. I need you here, with me."

Momo gulped. "B-but what you're doing...It's wrong!"

"No, Hinamori, what I'm doing will end an injustice and a tainted government," he told her, his voice convincing. "Please, will you help me? Together we can put an end to all of this war and fighting."

Hinamori's breath caught. "No more...fighting?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes. You will no longer have to worry about a loved one dying," he confirmed.

Momo's mind flashed back to Toshiro, fighting so bravely and putting his life at risk, all to protect people like her. "Alright...I'll do it," she said.

"Excellent," Aizen replied. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

-X-

Hinamori opened her eyes and glanced around. She found herself back in her room with Toshiro sitting in the corner, watching her carefully.

"You sure do sleep soundly," he commented. "I carried you all the way here and you didn't stir even once."

A blush crept back into Momo's cheeks. "Oh, sorry, Toshi-...I mean, Captain Hitsugaya," she murmured. She kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling so he wouldn't see the guilt in her eyes.

Toshiro's face was filled with curiosity, but he simply shrugged. He stood up and left silently.

"I really am...sorry...Lil' Shiroh," Momo whispered. She stood herself, grabbed her zanpakuto, and marched out of the room with a look of grim determination. She would find Aizen and end this fighting, for Toshiro's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, here's the last chapter~!

I had a ton of fun writing this fanfiction (I actually wrote it like a year ago. XD), so I really hope you all liked it!

(disclaimer goes here)

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya's brilliant eyes grew wide with disbelief as Rangiku explained.

"Head Captain Yamamoto felt her presence leaving, and he instantly realized that she planned to go to Hueco Mundo. He called us in and told us to keep you occupied until Hinamori was gone so you wouldn't try to go after- hey!" Rangiku broke off as Toshiro grabbed his zanpakuto and took off. "Where are you going!"

"What do you think? Am I supposed to sit around and do nothing while Aizen kidnaps Momo? Well I won't! I lo-" He too was cut off. A huge hollow reared up in front of him, the same menos from before. "Damn it! I don't have time for you right now!" he yelled. He cut its mask in half in one fell swoop in his fury. He then sprinted away.

"But, Captain!" shouted Rangiku. She started after him, but was stopped by Renji.

"I'll go after Captain Hitsugaya. I'm less likely to interfere in _his_ fight than you. You go back to the Soul Society and tell Yamamoto what's happening," he ordered. "You might want to get Unohana too. I have the feeling she'll be needed..."

Rangiku's eyes narrowed, and she nodded. "You don't have to stop him from fighting, but please, don't let him get himself killed," she said.

"It's his fight. All the same, I'll at least hope he doesn't," Renji muttered as Rangiku raced away.

-X-

"It can't be too hard to her," Hitsugaya huffed. "I can still feel a slight presence of her spiritual energy, even though Rangiku and Renji couldn't." The energy grew stronger as he ran, using flash-step to go faster and faster until he burst into a clearing just as Aizen's presence flared in his mind.

"Hinamori!" he shouted as he saw her standing before him, bewildered.

"Toshiro!" she cried in shock. "How did you find me!"

Toshiro realized he might have done one flash-step too many as he accidentally tackled Momo. He landed on top of her and immediately jumped up to help her to her feet. He looked into her eyes, wary of another of Aizen's tricks, then sighed with relief. There was no way to fake the beautiful eyes shining back at him. "Hinamori...You're alive..." he breathed. "Thank God..."

Momo smiled. "Of course, Lil' Shiroh," she murmured. "I don't die that easily."

"Bravo, bravo..." Aizen congratulated. He walked toward them, clapping. "What a touching performance. One would almost think you were in love. Unfortunately, I'm Momo's father, and I forbid her to marry you," he teased gently.

Toshiro angrily pushed Momo behind him. "You can't control her. You're not her father, whatever you may say. Neither of us want you here. I'll kill you if you come any closer to Momo, so back the hell off," Toshiro threatened, glaring furiously at Aizen.

"Oh really? Why don't we let Hinamori answer for herself. After all, she was the one who agreed to meet me here in the first place," Aizen taunted, his voice somehow managing to sound warm and cold at the same time.

Momo backed away and looked from Toshiro to Aizen.

"What is it? If you're afraid of him, I'll just kill him, and then you can sleep soundly again," Toshiro offered, grasping the hilt of his sword even harder.

Momo shook her head and hesitantly walked over to Aizen. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears running down her face. "I'm going with Captain Aizen." She looked up for half a second, and then hurriedly glanced down to avoid the injured look in Toshiro's green eyes.

"What..." Hitsugaya trailed off. He shook his head rigorously. "It's a trick! It has to be! What have you done to her, Aizen!"

Aizen smiled warmly. "Sorry, Captain, but your little girlfriend is coming with me," he said.

"Get your filthy, traitorous hands off her! Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro yelled, charging at Aizen. The ex-captain dodged with ease and drew his own zanpakuto.

"Please," he said. "You couldn't defeat me back in the Soul Society, and you can't now. I don't wish to fight you, but you leave me no choice." He cut through Toshiro's body as though it was butter.

Hitsugaya fell to the ground, his body no longer able to support him. He forced himself to his knees but could go no further. "Do it," he said. "I'd rather die than live in a world without Momo anyway."

Momo's eyes widened. "He does care about me..." she whispered. "I made a mistake, and now Hitsugaya is paying for it..." She closed her eyes and made up her mind.

Aizen shrugged and lifted his zanpakuto above the captain's head. He let it fall. Eyes closed, Hitsugaya heard the sound of metal ripping through flesh. But he felt no pain, and the lifeblood that fell on his skin wasn't coming from him. Opening his eyes, he gasped. Momo had blocked Aizen's sword with her own body. A bubble of blood escaped through her open lips, and she crumpled to the ground.

"No...Hinamori..." Toshiro said, horrified. Aizen withdrew and sheathed his zanpakuto. He suddenly vanished as Soul Reapers filled the clearing. Toshiro was only half-aware of this. He only had eyes for the bleeding girl before him. He fell beside her, and his breath caught in his throat as he realized his dream had indeed come true. He looked into the blank, unseeing eyes of the one he loved, and tears trickled down his cheeks as he realized that if he hadn't gone after her, she would still be just fine. "You can't leave me..." he whispered. "I...I lo-...lo-..." His dazed mind couldn't form the words he needed, and he fell into darkness, tears still falling from his clouded eyes.

-X-

_A week later..._

Toshiro opened his eyes and blinked against the sunlight that was beginning to peek into his room. He sat up with a moan, his head swimming. He realized that his window was facing the west, meaning the sun was setting, not rising. "Ungh...how long was I out?" he groaned. Remembering the previous events, he got caught up in his sheets and fell onto the floor in his hurry. He ran down the corridor as fast as he could. _Strange that I can run at all,_ he thought absentmindedly. He picked up traces of Orihime's spiritual pressure. _They must have visited while I was asleep...er, unconscious...whatever..._ His brain was still somewhat fuzzy. He stopped before Momo's door, took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever he might see, and walked in. Ichigo's crew around her. They turned to stare at him. Wordlessly, they parted so Toshiro could see Momo lying on the bed. Orihime smiled politely at him as he approached. "She's fine," the orange-haired girl assured him. "Once she gets some rest, she'll be better than ever." Orihime's words cleared the last bit of anxiety from his heart.

"Thank you," he murmured, looking up at her.

"You're just lucky we came in time, Toshiro," Ichigo said. "We wouldn't want your girlfriend to die, right, crybaby?" he teased.

"Hey!" retorted Toshiro. "If Orihime or Rukia died, you'd cry too!" he turned crimson as he realized he hadn't rebutted either of Ichigo's comments. "Just shut the fuck up and get the hell out!" he snapped. Ichigo obliged with a smug look on his face since he knew he'd won. The others followed him, Rukia and Orihime both with apologetic looks on their faces, though Rukia was giggling as well. Toshiro rolled his eyes, sighed, and gazed at Momo.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her cheek gently. "I love you, and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Don't be." Momo opened one eye and smiled at Toshiro, taking his hand in hers. "I love you too, Lil' Shiroh. No one can take that away, not even Aizen."

Toshiro smiled at her. "Oh, but you still have to call me Captain Hitsugaya."

"Hey!"

* * *

Yay for ooc Ichigo. XD

Oh, and just saying, I ship IchiRuki, but I don't typically work pairings that people go to war over into my stories that are just surrounding one pairing.  
...Did that make any sense? O_o

Anyway, hope you liked it! Drop me a review if you have time; I'd love to here what you think.

Bye-bye~! 3


End file.
